


The Night Before Christmas

by EchidnaAnon



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchidnaAnon/pseuds/EchidnaAnon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Night Before Christmas

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the night,  
All the monsters were hunting, including the wights;  
A KFC trap laid with skill and great care  
In hopes that the hellhounds would get stopped right there

The shotas were nestled all snug in their beds  
While visions of wizardhood danced in their heads.  
And me in my kerchief along with my cap  
Had just settled my brain for a long winter’s nap

When inside the house I heard the door lock go ‘click’  
And heard something sneak inside quiet and quick  
My dresser was pressed to the door in a flash  
That monster’s not getting a piece of this ass

With the moon through the glass of my house’s windows  
Gives form to the beast that wants me for her own  
A tall thick echidna before my eyes appears  
And she hears me breathing with a twitch of her ears

With a click of her tongue so long and so clever  
She says she won't leave here, not now, and not ever  
More rapid than sweat pouring down from my brow  
She also said this to wear my will down

“Tell me anon, just how good it would be”  
“To finish inside me and give us babies”  
I yell through the door with all of my might  
“You’re not getting in, you won’t ruin my life!”

She then tells me a plan that makes me forlorn  
“I have your computer, I’ll delete all your porn”  
Now this is a thing that I will not stand   
I need to remove her but I have no plan

Into my front room I hear her slither  
This isn’t a time to sit back and dither  
I leave my bedroom without any doubts  
To tell this echidna to get the fuck out

I tear ass downstairs and I reach the landing   
She has my laptop, and she isn’t bluffing  
I jump for my porn stash filled with despair  
But I forgot that snakes always have tails

With one half of it she pins me real quick  
The other part locks the front door with a ‘click’  
A lewd smile forms as she bites her lips  
And off all my clothes go in pieces and bits

I look in her face and curse in disgust  
“You think that I’ll just give into your lust?”  
This petulant intruder says to me bluntly  
“Tell that to your dick, ‘cause he wants inside me”

Betraying my trust and all my aggression.  
Is my cock in the air with a giant erection  
I tried to resist but she didn't hold back  
The single me ends with a wet [MEATY WHACK] 

After busting my nut deep inside her womb  
I need to ask how she got in this room  
“Getting in here was incredibly easy”  
“Your real estate agent just gave me a key”

I'll curse that damn agent all day and all night  
If these snake coils stop holding me tight   
Sleep comes very quick, fuck am I aching  
I’ll sort this out come Christmas morning


End file.
